A la poursuite de Granger
by BrownieJune
Summary: Hermione cherche à se venger des garçons Weaskey, mais le plan se retourne contre elle. / Traduction de Weasleyforme
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tou-t-es !**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'ai une petite surprise, je vous propose une traduction. Celleux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, savent que c'est ma première. Donc, j'espère que vous pardonnerez mes maladresses, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux en étant proche du texte original mais en gommant un peu les les répétitions ect. Aussi, je n'ai pas pris de Beta pour cette fic, alors je croise les doigts qu'il n'y ait pas trop de faute.**

 **Maintenant parlons de cette histoire. Elle appartient à l'auteurice Weasleyforme, qui écrit en anglais des Weasley/Hermione et plus particulièrement des Jumiones. J'ai essayé de lae contacter et de lui demander l'autorisation de traduire son histoire mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Iel ne doit plus être acti-f-ve sur le site. Mais plusieurs de ses histoires avaient été traduites par d'autres auteurices donc j'en conclue qu'iel ne serait pas contre. Bien sur, si finalement iel revient et me demande de supprimer cette traduction, je le ferai.**

 **Bref, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic, elle m'a fait rire et m'a attendrie. Je préviens qu'elle est un poil fluffy hein, rien de dark ici. Et c'est donc une Fremione. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! Attention les lecteurs fantomes, vous ferez ralentir le rythme de publication des chapitres... Parce que oui, j'en ai marre de tou-te-s celleux qui fav et follow mes fics sans jamais donner leurs avis. Ca me fait plaisir de partager mes histoires, et aussi mes lectures avec cette traduction, alors un merci ne coûte rien.**

 **J'ai déjà traduit 5 chapitres, il y en a 10 en tout, c'est une fic assez courte. Allez, je vous laisse donc avec le premier et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est à Weasleyforme**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

* * *

Hermione restait sérieuse alors qu'elle serrait la main du fonctionnaire du ministère. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on décroche le travail de ses rêves, alors elle s'assura d'être à l'extérieur du ministère de la magie pour éclater en petits cris de joie et de rires. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'auto-congratuler non plus, elle n'allait être qu'une apprentie junior en droit après tout.

"Oh, de qui est-ce que je moque?" Elle sourit avant de transplaner au Terrier. "C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!" Hermione avait secrètement cherché un travail dans ce département depuis la disparition de Voldemort et elle avait finalement atteint son objectif.

Quand elle arriva dans la cour à côté du Terrier, elle décida qu'elle allait inviter les Weasley à prendre un verre pour célébrer son nouveau poste avec elle. Après tout, elle vivait dans leur maison depuis la chute de Vous-savez-qui et avait généreusement été invité à rester indéfiniment. De plus, puisque M. et Mrs Weasley étaient partis pour la semaine, ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis pour sortir.

"Devinez quoi?!" Hermione hurla alors qu'elle traversait la porte de la cuisine. Ron et Harry levèrent négligemment la tête de leur jeu d'échecs. Ginny se détourna de sa place près de l'évier, et les jumeaux cessèrent de déplacer les pièces d'échecs de Ron derrière son dos. Même Percy cessa d'écrire une lettre et leva les yeux vers elle.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Ginny a demandé.

"La meilleure chose du monde entier m'est arrivée aujourd'hui!" Hermione a jailli.

"Tu as gagné à la loterie moldue?" Demanda Ron avec un sourire.

Hermione sourit en retour. "Non, encore mieux!"

"Tu as reçu un héritage?" Ginny a interrogé.

"Meilleur que ça!" Hermione grinça.

"Tu te maries?" demanda un Harry très perplexe. Hermione secoua la tête et rayonna.

"Tu as créé une nouvelle potion?" demanda Percy. Hermione secoua la tête mais sourit d'un air encourageant.

"Tu es enceinte?" demanda Fred. Hermione secoua la tête.

"Tu n'es pas enceinte?" demanda George.

Hermione soupira et roula des yeux. "Non!"

Puis Charlie et Bill entrèrent dans la cuisine. "Qui crie ici?" demanda Bill.

"Nous essayons de deviner la bonne nouvelle d'Hermione," Ginny informa ses frères.

"Tu es enceinte?" demanda Charlie.

"Est-ce que c'est votre façon subtile de me dire que j'ai pris du poids ou quoi?" Demanda Hermione.

"Nous abandonnons" lui dit Ron.

"Ok, je vais vous le dire." Elle fit une pause dramatique. "J'ai décroché un emploi en tant qu'organisatrice junior d'apprentissage au Département du droit international au Ministère. Je commence lundi et je veux vous emmener faire la fête!"

Tandis qu'Hermione sautillait silencieusement, elle remarqua huit paires d'yeux qui clignaient sans émotion. Elle a arrêté de sauter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si excitant à propos de ça?" demanda Ron.

"N'est-ce pas juste une position de premier échelon dans ce travail?" interrogea Percy.

"Quelle est cette ci grosse affaire?" demandèrent Fred et George ensemble.

Ginny remarqua que le sourire d'Hermione commençait à s'estomper, alors elle courut et embrassa son amie.

«Je suis tellement fière de toi, Hermione, c'est une excellente nouvelle!"

Elle regarda ses frères et Harry alors qu'elle serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Les garçons se mirent au garde-à-vous, craignant que Ginny ne les tue pendant qu'ils dormaient.

"Hum... C'est génial," marmonna Charlie.

"Beau travail", a déclaré Bill.

"C'est bien," dit Harry.

Hermione croisa les bras. "Eh bien, je pensais que vous seriez tous un peu plus heureux que ça pour moi" avoua-elle avec un froncement de sourcils sur son joli visage.

"Ils sont contents!" fit Ginny.

"Je vois ça" répondit Hermione. "Vous avez tous l'air d'avoir été obligé de manger de l'empestine*."

Les garçons se regardèrent tous avant que Bill annonce, "Eh bien, tu peux toujours nous offrir un verre!"

Hermione soupira : "Ouais, bien sûr" avant de quitter la cuisine, les sourcils froncés.

Quand elle fut partie, tous les garçons applaudirent à la perspective de boissons gratuites pendant que Ginny courrait après Hermione pour la rattraper.

Quand les filles atteignirent la chambre de la rousse, Hermione ôta sa veste et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle avait espéré que tout le monde serait aussi excité qu'elle. Ce travail n'était qu'un petit pas, mais elle voulait vraiment se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sommet de l'application de la loi magique.

"Ils auraient dû être plus enthousiastes" dit Ginny depuis l'autre lit. «Je suis désolée que mes frères soient tous de tels imbéciles, au moins, _tu n'as_ rien à voir avec eux», fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils s'en moqueraient, ce n'est vraiment pas un travail très impressionnant" dit Hermione à Ginny alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit.

"N'essaie pas de les excuser!" son amie gronda en s'asseyant aussi, un regard pensif sur son visage. Soudain, elle sourit brillamment. "Je sais ce que tu devrais faire!"

"Quoi?" Demanda Hermione.

"Te venger!" Ginny dit joyeusement. "Voyons!"

Hermione secouait la tête en rejetant fermement l'idée de Ginny. Puis elle se figea brusquement et un sourire se répandit sur son visage. "En fait, il y a quelque chose de vraiment drôle que je pourrais faire" dit-elle pensivement. "Non, c'est trop méchant, je ne peux pas leurs faire ça."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Ginny avec excitation alors qu'elle rebondissait dans la pièce pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

"Eh bien, tu sais cette potion d'amour temporaire que Fred et George vendent dans leur boutique?" Demanda Hermione. Ginny acquiesça rapidement. "J'en ai confisqué une partie la semaine dernière parce qu'ils menaçaient d'en donner à Hagrid et de le faire tomber amoureux de la première personne qu'il voyait."

"Oh, je connais ce truc, c'est la potion d'amour Lusty, tu deviens complètement fou de la première personne que tu vois après l'avoir bu. Que penses-tu en faire?" Demanda Ginny, toujours perplexe.

«Eh bien, c'est une très grosse bouteille, je pensais que si nous leurs donnions une bonne dose à tous les sept pendant qu'ils sont en bas ensemble, ils seraient amoureux les uns des autres pendant quelques jours.

La mâchoire de Ginny a chuté. Puis elle a commencé à trembler d'un rire silencieux. Bientôt, elles se mirent toutes deux à rire de façon hystérique. "Ils s'écriraient de la poésie!" Gémit Ginny.

"Et se feraient des dîners aux chandelles les uns pour les autres!" Hermione hurla.

Elles commencèrent à se calmer et Hermione finit par dire "Je _dois_ absolument faire ça!"

Ginny retourna à la cuisine pour récupérer quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre tandis qu'Hermione alla chercher la potion d'amour.

"Il est dit d'ajouter une goutte à n'importe quelle boisson pour un résultat d'une heure" a lu Hermione sur l'étiquette. "Eh bien, je pense que ça devrait durer plus longtemps que ça!"

Ginny rigola pendant qu'Hermione ouvrit sept bouteilles et ajouta une cuillerée entière de potion à chacune d'entre elles. «Ça pourrait aussi impliquer Harry, ça va être hilarant! Dit-elle à Ginny. "Prenons ces bouteilles, et essayons de ne pas rire!"

Les filles ont placé les bouteilles sur un plateau, et elles les ont descendues. Tous les gars se prélassaient dans le salon. "Hey, quand irons-nous au bar?" demanda Ron.

"Euh, dans un petit moment," dit Hermione en étouffant un petit rire. "Mais d'abord, voici quelques bièreaubeurres pour vous tous."

Elle et Ginny posèrent le plateau sur la table basse et les garçons commencèrent à prendre les boissons. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'avertissement et commencèrent à remonter les escaliers pour se cacher. La rousse sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre, suivie par sa meilleure amie. Alors que les garçons buvaient chacun une gorgée de leurs bouteilles, Hermione manqua une marche qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle cria et attrapa la rampe, se rattrapant juste à temps pour se retourner et voir qu'elle avait toute l'attention de chaque mâle dans la pièce.

* * *

* l'empestine est une substance produite par le Mimbulus Mimbletonia. C'est un liquide vert foncé, épais et malodorant qui jaillit des pustules de l plante quand elle est attaquée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Eh bien le début a eu l'air de vous plaire ! Je vous assure que la suite est encore plus drôle :D**

 **RAR **

**_Chupee_ : Ouep j'ai la flemme aussi de le faire par MP même si on parle presque tous les jours xD c'est mieux là toute façon, ainsi je peux glisser mon amour pour toi à la face du monde :p mouahaha bon pour la fic, ouff pour les fautes déjà, s'il n'y a rien de grave ça me va :) J'adore WeasleyForMe aussi ! J'ai lu toutes fics également du coup haha alors je suis bien heureuse de te faire plaisir :) *coeur d'amour* **

**_Guest_ : Oh t'es un amour *coeur* Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu préfères mes fics et ma plume ! Merci beaucoup :) Et je suis contente que tu aimes cette trad aussi, tu as raison, elle est vraiment sympa ^^**

 **Aller, je vous laisse découvrir la suite :) Remarquez que j'ai vite posté :p j'ai traduit 7 chap sur 10 qui plus est ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui appartient à _WeasleyForMe_**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre deux

Hermione se figea au milieu des escaliers. " _Oh merde,_ " pensa-t-elle en réalisant ce qui s'était passé. Les garçons Weasley et Harry la regardaient tous. Leurs expressions passèrent de l'inquiétude à ce qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers à la convoitise pure pour elle et seulement elle en quelques secondes. Le souffle d'Hermione se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'elle finissait de courir dans les escaliers. Elle bondit dans la chambre de Ginny et referma la porte derrière elle.

"Cela va être tellement amusant!" Gémit Ginny. Puis elle remarqua le regard d'horreur pure sur le visage d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

La brune sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la chambre. Elle s'appuya contre la porte en marmonnant: «Je suis royalement foutue".

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Ginny fronça les sourcils en se précipitant vers son amie.

"Tu sais comme les garçons étaient censés se regarder les uns les autres après avoir bu la bièraubeurre?" demanda-t-elle. Après que Ginny ait hoché la tête, elle continua. "Eh bien, ils m'ont tous vu à la place."

Les yeux de son amie s'élargirent alors qu'elle comprenait enfin les implications. "Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" elle a demandé doucement. C'est à ce moment qu'elles commencèrent à entendre les garçons monter les escaliers.

"Hermione, où es-tu?" Ron a appelé.

"Elle est probablement dans la chambre de Ginny" remarqua Percy. Les filles se figèrent en entendant des pas devant la porte.

"Hermione, veux-tu sortir pour que je puisse te voir?" demanda Bill plutôt gentiment.

"Je ne peux pas vivre une minute de plus sans admirer ton doux visage" appela Harry.

"Peut-être qu'elle est sortie de la maison" dit George. "J'ai besoin de la trouver pour que je puisse accomplir mon destin : lui faire l'amour éternellement."

Hermione se tourna vers la porte de la chambre tandis que Ginny se tenait à côté d'elle. Elles se figèrent sur place alors que les garçons commençaient à frapper à la porte. "Ginny, j'ai peur" murmura Hermione.

"Moi aussi" grinça la rousse. Elles restèrent immobiles pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les coups cessent. Finalement, elles n'entendirent plus aucun des garçons de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Penses-tu que ça soit sûr de sortir?" Demanda doucement Hermione.

Ginny répondit "Je n'entends rien." Elle se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds et tourna doucement la poignée. Après avoir ouvert, elle se retourna vers Hermione. "Je n'en vois aucun."

Hermione soupira. "Tu ferais mieux d'y aller en premier." Ginny hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elles pouvaient entendre des voix en bas et sentaient quelqu'un brûler de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Dès que les filles descendirent discrètement les escaliers et émergèrent dans le salon, Bill et Harry les harcelèrent.

"Hermione!" Harry jaillit. "Tu es absolument délicieuse dans cette chemise."

Bill sourit et commença à faire tournoyer une mèche de ses longs cheveux avec son doigt. "Wow, tu es vraiment magnifique, Hermione" chuchota-t-il en rougissant. "Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi."

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny. "C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai vécue de toute ma vie! Au moins, Voldemort avait du sens!" elle s'est exclamée.

Juste à ce moment-là, Ron et Charlie débarquèrent dans la pièce. Dès qu'ils virent Hermione, ils se sont pétrifiés et des grimaces stupides se sont glissées sur leurs visages. "Je vais épouser cette femme" dit Ron à Charlie.

"Pas si je peux l'en empêcher" dit Charlie en marchant vers les filles. Hermione saisit la main de Ginny et essaya de se cacher derrière elle. Mais c'était trop tard. Charlie passa ses doigts le long de la joue d'Hermione, envoyant des frissons involontaires dans son dos. Son regard brûlant l'effrayait.

«Hermione, ma vie serait complète si tu venais en Roumanie avec moi. Dis-moi que tu vas te joindre à moi, je te donnerai tout ce dont tu peux rêver, je te promets que je réaliserai tes fantasmes les plus fous."

"Charlie, arrête, tu as une petite amie" lui dit Ginny, mais ses yeux ne faiblirent jamais. Hermione le regarda fixement comme s'il était un hippogriffe parlant.

Entre-temps, Percy et George avaient rejoint le groupe.

«Hermione, s'il te plaît, rejoins-moi pour une promenade dans le jardin. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, et j'aimerais beaucoup apprécier la façon dont les rayons de lumière s'accrochent à tes boucles châtains dans l'espoir de vivre plus longtemps dans ton éternelle beauté "dit calmement Percy en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Hermione repoussa sa main et plaça Ginny entre Percy et elle.

"Hermione, mon seul désir est de te faire l'amour doucement et sensuellement, s'il te plaît, monte à l'étage avec moi" lui dit George avec ravissement. Hermione changea d'avis et attrapa à nouveau Ginny, la mettant entre elle et George. Chaque demande que les garçons faisaient, était encore plus bizarre que la précédente.

"Tu es là!" Fred cria de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que tout le monde se tournait pour le regarder. «Hermione, j'ai fait un gâteau en forme de cœur pour toi, ça symbolise notre amour. S'il te plaît, viens le manger avec moi» l'appela Fred.

"Ugh, ça explique l'odeur de brûlé" dit Ginny. Fred réussit à se faufiler entre ses frères jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que Ginny entre lui et son but.

"Viens avec moi" roucoula-t-il. "Je vais te montrer des choses que tu n'as jamais vues auparavant."

Ron ne voulait pas être oublié. "Eh bien, je vais te dire des choses que tu n'as jamais entendues auparavant."

Bill a rejoint ses frères. "Je vais te faire ressentir des choses que tu n'as jamais ressenties auparavant!"

"Oh, Merlin!" Cria Hermione en remontant les escaliers, laissant Ginny avec les garçons.

"Hermione, reviens, mon amour!" Percy l'appela avec un douloureux et déchirant amour dans la voix.

"Elle est partie" marmonna Ron tristement alors qu'il regardait vers le haut de l'escalier.

"Je me sens si vide quand elle n'est pas là" marmonna George en serrant son cœur.

Charlie s'est effondré sur une chaise. "Seulement elle détient la clé de mon coeur, mais elle est partie et m'a laissé ici, seul." Il soupira et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Ginny secoua la tête en regardant chacun de ses frères. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry. C'était vraiment perturbant de voir son propre petit ami craquer pour une autre fille. Il était visiblement en train de pleurer et de murmurer: «Mon cœur souffre pour elle, pourquoi m'a-t-elle quitté?"

"Ok, ça suffit" dit Ginny. Elle battit des mains bruyamment plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que tous les garçons la regardent. Ils avaient tous l'air horriblement déprimés sans Hermione dans la pièce, et Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

"Peut-être que si vous étiez un peu moins collants, Hermione serait capable de rester près de vous" leur dit-elle. "Et pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête de pleurer Harry!" Elle a lancé ses mains en l'air et s'est dirigée vers les escaliers. "J'espère que cette potion se dissipera rapidement parce que vous agissez tous comme une bande de crétins!"

* * *

 **Alors ? Ils sont hilarants hein ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Je vous poste vite la suite et vous remercie pour vos avis :D Bisous à tou-te-s !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR et WeasleyForMe**

 **Page facebook: _Browniejune_**

* * *

Chapitre trois

L'estomac d'Hermione grondait si fort que cela distrayait Ginny qui essayait de ranger sa chambre. «Tu as besoin de quitter cette pièce Hermione, tu vois bien que tu as faim."

"Je ne vais pas retourner là-bas avec eux!" Dit la brune en faisant un geste vers la porte. Elle s'était cachée dans la chambre de Ginny pendant quelques heures et il était bien trop tard pour dîner.

Ginny rit de l'infortune de son amie. "Pourquoi pas? Je pense que Bill, George et Percy ont chacun préparé un dîner romantique pour toi. Oh, et Fred a planifié une balade en balai au clair de lune pour tous les deux, plus tard. Et il essaie aussi d'apprendre à faire des desserts, sans les brûler. "

Hermione gémit. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé cela se produire, à partir de maintenant, la farce sera toujours du domaine de Fred et George."

«Tu peux te cacher, mais si j'étais toi, je profiterais pleinement des garçons pendant que je le pourrais... Honnêtement, Bill n'est pas si mauvais cuisinier» dit Ginny en rangeant sa bibliothèque.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit avec les bras croisés. Elle n'était pas décidée à redescendre et à écouter les garçons raconter à quel point elle était fantastique. C'était juste trop étrange. « _Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal d'écouter les petits mots d'affection de Fred, si nous étions seuls et s'il n'était pas sous l'influence d'une potion d'amour_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle dut essayer de ne pas laisser étaler un large sourire sur son visage alors que Ginny se retournait pour la regarder à nouveau.

"Vas en bas et appelle moi si tu as besoin de secours" a-t-elle dit.

Hermione céda à son estomac et accepta. Quand elle fut à mi-chemin dans l'escalier, elle entendit Ron sauter de son siège et se précipiter pour lui prendre la main et la guider dans les escaliers.

"Hermione" murmura-t-il de manière séduisante. Elle a juste roulé ses yeux en réponse.

Alors qu'elle atteignait le salon, Charlie sortit de la cuisine en jouant de la guitare et essayant de chanter "Unchained Melody". Elle grimaça et tenta de se couvrir les oreilles quand Harry apparut et commença à embrasser ses mains, l'empêchant de bloquer l'horrible voix de Charlie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était manger quelque chose puis retourner dans la chambre de Ginny.

"Oh, mon amour, ma chérie!" Charlie a chanté fort. "J'ai faim de ton contact!" Soudain, Hermione eut une idée.

"Charlie, mon chéri" dit-elle, le coupant dans son élan. Il posa immédiatement la guitare et se précipita vers elle. «Je serais si heureuse si tu montais et nettoyais la salle de bain pour qu'elle soit propre et fraîche pour ma douche demain matin» dit-elle en battant des cils.

"Tout ce que tu veux mon amour" répondit-il alors qu'il se précipitait galamment en haut et commençait à frotter.

«Harry, chéri, aurais-tu l'amabilité de faire ma lessive à ma place?" Elle a demandé doucement. "Je dois m'assurer que mes vêtements soient propres pour le travail lundi."

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. "J'y vais!" lui dit-il vivement, alors qu'il se précipitait dans la buanderie.

Ron le suivit en disant: «Je vais tout repasser pour toi aussi, mon amour!"

"Eh bien, c'est mieux!" Dit Hermione en sautillant presque vers la cuisine. Quand elle y entra, elle remarqua que Bill, George et Percy lui avaient chacun préparé un dîner romantique, et se disputaient maintenant pour savoir qui allait la servir à la table richement décorée.

Lorsqu'ils l'ont vue, ils se sont immédiatement inclinés et ont dit à l'unisson : «J'ai préparé ton repas préféré!".

Hermione vit qu'il y avait en effet trois portions de steak et de tarte aux rognons*. Ginny avait raison, le plat de Bill était le seul qui semblait comestible. "Euh, merci?" elle a dit, tandis qu'ils se disputaient pour lui dire à quel point sa beauté était exotique. Une fois de plus, elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que vous pourriez tous les trois me faire terriblement plaisir en me laissant manger seule? J'apprécierais vraiment un peu de paix et de tranquillité" leur demanda-t-elle innocemment. Un par un, ils se penchèrent et l'embrassèrent sur la joue. Hermione rougit légèrement alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la cuisine.

Elle regarda la nourriture qui était sur le comptoir. La tarte aux aux rognons et le steak que Percy avait faits semblaient être de la mauvaise couleur. Elle les rapidement jeté à la poubelle et a continué à inspecter le plat que George avait fait. Il était complètement brûlé, alors elle l'a jeté aussi. Heureusement pour elle, le repas de Bill avait l'air et sentait bon, alors elle emmena l'assiette à la table. Elle gémit alors que la saveur délicieuse frappait sa langue et elle dévora rapidement toute la portion.

Alors qu'elle se tenait près de l'évier et lavait son assiette, elle sentit une paire de bras forts s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle grimaça quand elle laissa tomber le plat dans l'évier et se tourna dans les bras de Fred. "Hey amour" murmura-t-il. Elle essaya en vain de se retirer de son emprise, mais il la tenait fermement. Son cœur a commencé à battre plus fort.

Elle croisa les bras et lui dit: «Fred, laisse moi partir, tu veux? Je dois aller au lit."

"Mmm... Je peux me joindre à toi?" demanda-t-il en remuant les sourcils.

Elle était certaine que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle devait continuer à se rappeler que cela ne se produirait jamais dans aucune autre circonstance. "Non, je pense que je peux faire ça toute seule" réussit-elle à dire.

Fred a commencé à faire la moue. "Eh bien, si je ne suis pas autorisé à aller au lit avec toi, cela signifie que tu vas définitivement venir voler avec moi, je n'accepterai pas un non comme réponse" murmura-t-il, la gardant toujours dans ses bras.

"Bien" marmonna-t-elle. Après tout, une balade en balai au clair de lune avec Fred ne pouvait pas être trop mauvais. "Mais je ne suis pas trop fane de hauteurs, donc on ne va pas voler trop haut, d'accord?"

"Tout ce que ma dame souhaite" dit Fred avec un sourire, faisant glousser Hermione.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la cour arrière du Terrier. Alors qu'ils montaient sur le balai du rouquin, Hermione commença à se demander pourquoi Fred était beaucoup plus persistant que les autres garçons l'avaient été. Elle avait été capable de les renvoyer plutôt facilement, mais lui ne se laissait pas être découragé. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées alors que Fred les faisait quitter le sol. Hermione se raidit et poussa un petit cri.

Fred pressa sa poitrine solide contre son dos alors qu'il lui disait doucement: «Tout ira bien Hermione, je ne vais pas voler trop haut." Elle se détendit contre lui et se perdit encore dans ses pensées alors qu'il volait lentement autour du Terrier.

"Oh, regarde la lune" murmura-t-elle. "Elle est si belle."

"Pas autant que toi" chuchota Fred près de son oreille. Il plaça un doux baiser sur le côté de son cou et les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent. Alors qu'il déposait quelques bisous derrière son oreille, elle pouvait sentir sa peau se réchauffer. Seule la brise fraîche l'empêchait de perdre l'esprit quand ils passaient dans l'air de la nuit. Elle pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de Fred devenir plus rapide alors qu'il battait contre son dos. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient lentement le long de son cou tandis qu'ils volaient en cercles paresseux au-dessus du jardin. La respiration d'Hermione devint superficielle quand elle sentit que les mains de Fred commençaient à descendre sur sa taille et le long de ses cuisses.

"Fred, arrête le balai" gémit-elle en laissant échapper un soupir tremblant. Il remit immédiatement ses mains à l'endroit où elles étaient à l'origine et commença à guider le balai vers le sol. Alors qu'ils atterrissaient, Hermione sauta par-dessus le manche à balai et pivota pour faire face à Fred.

Même s'il était encore affecté par la potion d'amour, il avait l'air un peu décontenancé par ses mains errantes. "Je suis désolé, Hermione, je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette liberté."

Hermione secoua la tête et attrapa Fred par le col, tirant son visage vers le sien. Elle se lécha les lèvres, la chaleur remplissant tout son corps. "Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait" dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres avaient toute la ferveur d'un Attrapeur à la poursuite d'un Vif d'Or, et elle était enchantée que les mains de Fred recommencent à errer librement sur son corps. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, espérant se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il tirait le bas de sa chemise de son pantalon quand elle réalisa à quel point tout cela était mal. Elle s'éloigna de Fred et recula de quelques pas, regardant son expression perplexe. Elle gémit et couvrit son visage de ses mains. "Je ne peux pas croire que je profite de toi comme ça" gémit-elle. Hermione savait qu'il ne l'embrasserait jamais de son plein gré, même dans un million d'années. "Je suis vraiment désolée Fred." Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses yeux remplis de luxure avant de se retourner et de courir à l'intérieur du Terrier jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny.

* Oui ça a l'air bien dégueulasse haha

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont de l'amour :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part la vie... ^^ Voici donc la suite, bisous à tou-te-s et bonne lecture :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR et _WeasleyForMe_**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

* * *

Chapitre quatre

Hermione ne fut pas capable de s'endormir durant un moment, parce qu'elle était trop occupée à se flageller pour son comportement avec Fred. Honnêtement, ce n'était même pas comme si le pauvre garçon y pouvait quelque chose, et là elle profitait de lui. Elle espérait seulement que, par miracle, il ne s'en souviendrait pas une fois la potion disparue de son organisme.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par Charlie. Elle se redressa brusquement quand elle réalisa qu'il était dans son lit avec elle, assis à ses pieds. Il chantait à nouveau "Unchained Melody" tout en jouant avec la guitare désaccordée.

"Le temps passe si lentement, et le temps peut en faire autant... Es-tu encore à moi?" il chantait bruyamment, réveillant Ginny dans le processus. Les deux filles se sont assises dans leurs lits, les mains sur les oreilles, alors que Charlie roucoulait: «J'ai besoin de ton amour ! J'ai eu ton amour!"

"Charlie, dégage avant que je te jette un sort!" cria Ginny. Finalement, il s'éloigna de la pièce après que Ginny ait cassé magiquement l'une de ses cordes de guitare.

Hermione gémit et retomba sur le lit. "C'est complètement hors de contrôle, je vais prendre une douche relaxante avant de décider comment je compte me cacher d'eux toute la journée."

Hermione fila dans la salle de bain avec sa robe et sa serviette et les suspendit à côté des toilettes. Elle alluma l'eau et se positionna doucement sous le jet d'eau chaude. Finalement, elle pourrait atténuer la tension que les garçons avaient installé dans son corps et son esprit. Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait développé un certain béguin pour Fred, et la balade en balai de la nuit précédente n'avait rien arrangé. Alors qu'elle se frottait le corps, elle se demanda aussi pourquoi Fred avait semblé être tellement plus persistant que les autres garçons. "J'aimerais qu'il soit plus comme ça avec moi tout le temps" dit-elle à haute voix. Hermione fit un shampooing à ses cheveux et rinça tout le savon avant d'éteindre l'eau brûlante. Elle soupira alors qu'elle tendait la main derrière le rideau pour attraper sa serviette. Mais sa main est entrée en contact avec elle beaucoup trop rapidement. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans le reste de la pièce pour constater que Bill lui tendait sa serviette.

"BILL!" cria Hermione. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je prenais une douche!"

Bill sourit. «Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais besoin d'être près de toi, j'avais besoin de voir ton corps sexy se balancer de l'autre côté du rideau» dit-il d'un ton vif alors qu'il commençait à grimper dans la baignoire avec elle.

"Sors d'ici!" a-t-elle crié, mais il ne fut pas dissuadé. Bientôt, les autres garçons se présentèrent pour comprendre pourquoi elle criait.

"Hermione, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" appela Percy du couloir.

"Bill, je dois insister pour que tu laisses ma future femme tranquille" dit George à côté des toilettes. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû être là aussi tôt, mais les jumeaux avaient dû dormir au Terrier pour être près d'Hermione.

"Hermione, je vais venir te sauver de la douche" s'exclama Ron depuis la porte.

"GINNY, ramène ton cul ici, MAINTENANT!" cria Hermione. La rousse est apparue en quelques secondes.

"Que diable font-ils tous?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas, fais-les sortir s'il te plaît!" gémit Hermione. Bill essayait de monter dans la baignoire d'un côté, et Fred essayait la même chose de l'autre. Il a fallu près de cinq minutes à Ginny pour éloigner tous les mâles d'une Hermione presque nue. Elle se tenait devant la porte fermée et attendait qu'Hermione sorte de la salle de bain habillée d'une petite robe. Tous les garçons attendaient également à l'extérieur de la porte, espérant qu'elle émergerait moins vêtue.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hermione sortit, elle dit: «Si l'un d'entre vous ose se ramener dans la chambre de Ginny pendant que je me change, je le castrerai." Puis elle prit d'assaut le couloir tandis que les garçons la regardaient avec envie.

"J'aime les femmes dominatrices" grogna Charlie. Les autres jeunes hommes ont grogné leur approbation.

Ginny parvint à rassembler le groupe dans le salon, donnant à Hermione suffisamment de temps pour s'habiller pour la journée. Quand Hermione descendit enfin, Bill la rencontra à mi-chemin et la porta jusqu'à la causeuse la plus confortable. "Puis-je t'apporter quelque chose, mon amour?" a-t-il demandé doucement.

"J'ai laissé mon livre sur mon lit. Veux-tu bien aller le chercher?" elle lui a demandé. Tous les sept garçons ont sprinté dans les escaliers dans l'espoir d'être le premier à récupérer le bouquin. Elle pouvait les entendre se battre les uns contre les autres alors qu'elle gémissait et espérait que son livre serait en un seul morceau. Finalement, Harry revint avec, comme un Attrapeur avec un Vif.

"Tiens, Hermione" dit-il en lui tendant le livre. "Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, non?" il a demandé de manière séduisante. Elle soupira et roula des yeux alors que les autres garçons retournaient dans le salon.

Fred se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant qu'Hermione feuilletait le livre. "Puis-je masser tes pieds pendant que tu lis, ma chérie?" a demandé Percy. Hermione pensait que cette suggestion ne semblait pas trop mauvaise.

"Je suppose" fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant que ses mains ne glissent le long de ses pieds. C'était vraiment bien.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda Hermione alors que Ron transfigurait un oreiller en un grand éventail et commençait à l'agiter lentement, lui rafraîchissant la peau. George sortit une grande feuille de papier et commença à dessiner un portrait d'elle.

"Je serai dans la cuisine à préparer le déjeuner pour toi, ma plume en sucre sexy" dit Bill avec un clin d'œil. Au moins le meilleur cuisinier avait offert ses services.

Hermione était presque capable de se détendre. Les mains de Percy la faisaient sentir miraculeusement bien alors qu'il frottait ses pieds, et Charlie était perché sur le bras de la causeuse, tournant les pages pour elle pendant qu'elle lisait. Quand il commença à fredonner "Unchained Melody", elle lui lança un regard significatif qui le fit se taire et l'embrassa légèrement sur la tête. Bientôt, Fred a émergé de la cuisine avec un bol de raisin. Il s'est perché sur l'autre bras et l'a nourrie à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

Toutes les fois où Hermione se tournait vers Fred, elle remarquait que son regard devenait de plus en plus intense. Il l'avait rendu un peu chaude et dérangée lorsque Ginny revint dans la pièce. Celle-ci étouffa un petit rire. Les garçons la choyaient comme si elle était leur déesse.

"Ron peux-tu rapprocher l'éventail?" Demanda-t-elle alors que Charlie tournait la page pour elle. Ron fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, et Fred plaça un grain de raisin entre ses lèvres.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te plaignais de ça plus tôt" dit Ginny en secouant la tête.

Hermione sourit. "Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas si mal une fois qu'on les a apprivoisés."

Au cours de la journée, Hermione apprit de nombreuses choses. Il s'est avéré que Bill était le seul homme Weasley qui était capable de faire des sandwichs grillés au fromage sans les brûler ou pire. Elle découvrit que George était assez doué pour dessiner une version de personnage en bâton d'elle en train de lire un livre. Elle a même appris que Percy pouvait être assez effronté. Alors qu'il massait ses pieds, ses mains rampaient souvent sur ses mollets, et une ou deux fois, il arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses avant de devoir le gronder.

Peut-être que le plus surprenant de tous, cependant, était la façon dont Fred lui demanda toute son attention après le déjeuner. «Hermione, reste dans la cuisine une fois que tu auras fini ton repas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi» lui dit-il alors qu'elle déléguait de nouveau les corvées pour le reste des garçons. Charlie et Percy coururent joyeusement à l'étage pour ranger les livres d'Hermione par ordre alphabétique, un travail qui leur prendrait toute la journée. Harry et George avaient été envoyés faire les courses, Ron et Bill étaient en train de faire du jardinage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi?" elle a demandé à Fred comme elle finissait son déjeuner.

"Tarte" dit-il simplement.

"Tarte?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

"Oui, je t'ai préparé une tarte, j'ai appris comment faire de meilleurs desserts après avoir brûlé le gâteau hier" dit-il d'un ton d'excuse. «Je ne savais pas si tu préférais la myrtille ou la fraise, alors j'ai fait une demi-tarte aux fraises et à la myrtille la nuit dernière» dit-il avec un sourire mignon. "Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit à penser à toi, il m'est impossible de dormir quand tes lèvres ne quittent pas mon esprit."

Hermione rougit alors que Fred lui coupait une part de tarte. Elle a pris une bouchée et a savouré le goût des deux types de fruit quand ils se sont mélangés ensemble dans sa bouche. Elle gémit et lécha ses lèvres. Hermione remarqua que les yeux de Fred suivaient le mouvement de sa langue. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas faire autrement, la tarte était vraiment délicieuse. Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui se passait, ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les siennes. Il prit complètement possession de sa bouche ainsi que de son cou, laissant une traînée de pincements et de grignotements sur toute sa longueur. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Fred réussit à la ramener sur ses genoux pendant qu'ils partageaient des baisers aux saveurs de fruits. Tandis que le pelotage devenait de plus en plus chaud, elle se retrouva à presser son corps encore plus près du sien. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit de son propre chef, ou à cause des mains de Fred dans son dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione perdait de la raison. Elle pouvait sentir ses hanches commencer à bouger en même temps que les mains de Fred, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'écraser contre lui. Fred grogna alors qu'il se retirait pour avoir de l'air, et Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Ginny entra. "Whoa!" s'exclama-t-elle à la vue d'Hermione qui chevauchait les genoux de Fred. Elle a rapidement quitté la pièce, mais les dégâts étaient faits.

Hermione bondit de ses genoux et rougit profondément. Murmurant un «Excuse-moi», elle quitta la cuisine, à la suite de Ginny.

* * *

Ahhh moi aussi je veux... manger de la tarte préparée par Fred :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui car demain je pars en week-end ! Je vais voir une amie Potterhead, on va ensemble à la Toulouse Game Show ( d'ailleurs si certain-e-s d'entre vous y vont, faites-le moi savoir :D ), je vais rencontrer James Marsters alias Spike, dans Buffy ! Autrement dit, je vais réaliser un de mes rêves c'est ma série préférée et mon perso préféré ! Hiiiiii je vais lui parler ( enfin si je tombe pas dans les pommes comme avec Alfie mdrr ), prendre une photo avec lui... Ha MERLIN !**

 **Hum et aussi dimanche, je vais rencontrer IRL l'autrice _Chupeechan_ , je pense que c'est mon autrice préférée de fanfictions :p elle sait combien je l'adore et l'adule *coeur* je suis donc super excitée et émue de la voir en vrai ! **

**Bref, je vous souhaites donc à tou-te-s un aussi bon week-end que le mien :) et je vous envoie des bisous !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR et à _WeasleyForMe_**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre Cinq

Hermione s'efforça d'éviter tous les garçons durant le reste de la journée. Elle était toujours ébranlée d'avoir été surprise dans la cuisine avec Fred, mais Ginny semblait penser que ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione. Les filles se cachaient dans la chambre de la benjamine, écoutant Charlie chanter bruyamment juste devant la porte.

Hermione regarda Ginny alors que le soleil de la fin de l'après-midi pénétrait par la fenêtre. "Ton frère chante comme une banshee mourante."

Ginny rigola puis essaya vite de dissimuler son amusement. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour irriter Hermione. "Je sais, c'est vraiment affreux." Ginny soupira devant le regard impuissant sur le visage de son amie.

Dans le couloir, Charlie hurla: «Les rivières solitaires coulent vers la mer, vers la mer, vers les bras ouverts de la mer. Les rivières solitaires soupirent: Attends-moi, attends-moi. Je vais rentrer à la maison, attends-moi, je t'aime, Hermione!"

Ginny grimaça. "Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir suggérer de te venger."

"C'est bon, Gin, ne t'en fais pas" répondit-elle en se levant et en regardant dans sa malle. "Je suis sûre qu'on en rira dans quelques années... As-tu vu la bouteille de la potion d'amour?"

"Elle est sur mon bureau" lui dit Ginny alors qu'elle commençait à lire un magazine.

Hermione ramassa la bouteille et se rassit sur son lit. "Voyons voir... Je leurs ai donné à chacun une bonne dose, mais j'espère que ça disparaîtra d'ici demain matin." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny. «Je ne quitterai pas cette pièce avant ça, tu voudras bien aller me chercher quelque chose pour le dîner?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr" dit Ginny alors qu'elle disparaissait par la porte, la verrouillant et emmenant Charlie en bas avec elle.

Hermione tourna la potion d'amour dans sa main et lut le reste de l'étiquette du produit des jumeaux. Il était inscrit: «Essayez la Potion Lusty Love pour attirer une personne spéciale! Des doses plus importantes dureront plus longtemps (les résultats peuvent varier)!" Puis elle a remarqué quelques mots plus petits au bas de l'étiquette. "Attention: la potion deviendra plus puissante si elle est utilisée entre deux personnes qui ont déjà un intérêt romantique l'un pour l'autre." Elle se figea avec la bouteille dans ses mains. Fred n'était-il pas plus persistant que les autres? N'avait-elle pas été attirée à l'embrasser deux fois? Hermione n'avait-elle pas un béguin secret pour lui depuis quelques années? "Ce n'est pas possible!" Hermione haleta. Si les informations sur l'étiquette étaient correctes, Fred devait aussi s'intéresser à elle.

Ses pensées furent coupées quand Ginny revint à la porte avec un sandwich et une bièraubeurre. «Tiens, prends ça, ils m'ont tous suivi ici!" Ginny cria quand Hermione prit le sandwich et elle commença à verrouiller la porte par magie.

"Hermione est là?" appela Percy.

"Nous voulons juste la regarder!" hurla George.

"Je t'aime!" cria Bill.

"Laisse-nous entrer, Ginny!" Ron et Harry ont appelé ensemble. Ils pouvaient aussi entendre Charlie jouer de la guitare, ce qui était pire pour leurs oreilles depuis que Ginny avait maudit l'une des cordes.

Hermione gémit en s'asseyant sur son lit et dévora son dîner. Ginny essayait de faire semblant de ne pas entendre ses frères et son petit ami se languissant d'Hermione alors qu'elle se peignait les ongles.

Bill s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à crier plus fort que les autres. "Ma Douce, j'ai écrit un poème d'amour pour toi.

Il était une fois une femme si bonne,

Avec de merveilleux cheveux bruns et sexy.

Elle a une belle croupe,

Elle s'appelle Hermione,

Et ses seins sont magnifiques.

J'espère que tu aimes les limericks*. Sinon, je vais le réécrire! "

Hermione se berçait la tête entre ses mains, massant ses tempes, essayant de combattre une migraine. "C'est trop" marmonna-t-elle. Ginny eu envie de ricaner et de renifler.

"Hermione!" George a appelé. «Hermione, ma chérie, il a raison, tes seins sont parfaits et j'aime regarder ton derrière!" Il y eu des grognements d'approbation et tous continuèrent à l'appeler.

Après un moment, les garçons redevinrent silencieux et Hermione s'habilla pour aller au lit. Elle avait choisi un livre et commençait à le lire sous les couvertures, quand les filles entendirent taper à la fenêtre. Ginny se leva et tira le rideau pour révéler Fred sur son balai.

Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre en disant: «Que fais-tu par Merlin, Fred?

Il fixa Hermione avec un pur engouement dans ses yeux. "J'avais besoin de dire bonne nuit à mon amour."

"Fred, tu devrais redescendre maintenant" dit Ginny à son frère, mais Hermione les surprit tous deux en marchant vers la fenêtre. Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue de Fred.

"Bonne nuit, Fred" murmura-t-elle, éclairant le visage du jeune homme. Elle voulait un moment de plus avec lui au cas où il ne s'occuperait plus d'elle au matin. Il tendit la main et toucha ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner sur son balai.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" Demanda Ginny une fois que Fred fut parti.

Hermione avait l'air un peu coupable. "Je ne suis pas sûre."

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla pour constater que Ginny était déjà descendue pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle a rapidement été dans le couloir et fut surprise de découvrir que Charlie et sa guitare étaient absents. Elle descendit lentement les marches, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un l'attrape et professe son amour éternel, mais rien n'arriva. Quand elle atteignit la cuisine, elle fut surprise de voir tout le monde manger des œufs et des saucisses, lançant à peine un regard dans sa direction. Les gars avaient l'air très inquiets car ils évitaient tous le contact visuel avec elle et mettaient de la nourriture dans leur bouche.

"'Jour" réussit à dire Ron entre deux bouchées de pain grillé.

George et Percy acquiescèrent dans sa direction alors qu'ils rougissaient. Harry réussit à lui donner un signe de la main, et Charlie sourit maladroitement.

"Salut Hermione" dit Bill en levant les yeux de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ . Seul Fred la regardait de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait la veille. Ses yeux étaient remplis de passion et de chaleur alors qu'il regardait son visage.

«Bonjour» dit Hermione à tout le monde en s'asseyant à côté de Bill, heureuse que la potion soit enfin dissipée.

Percy s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous sommes tous vraiment désolés, tu sais" dit-il en devenant cramoisi.

"Ouais, Hermione, nous sommes désolés de t'avoir poursuivie tout le week-end comme des imbéciles" lui dit George. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Fred et murmura: «Du moins, je pense que la plupart d'entre nous le sont." Fred rougit.

"Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé" dit Ron avec exaspération.

"Ouais, c'était comme si on nous avait tous donné une potion d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça" dit Charlie avec un haussement d'épaules. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères qui juraient tous qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ça.

Tous les yeux se sont fixés sur les jumeaux. "Je jure sur la vie de Fred que nous ne l'avons pas fait!" George a dit à tout le monde. Hermione regarda Ginny qui essayait de ne pas rire. Cela resterait leur petit secret.

"Oui, c'est vraiment étrange" dit Hermione de façon évasive. "Mais aucun mal n'a été fait."

Ils savourèrent tous leur repas en silence à l'exception d'Hermione, dont le cœur battait trop vite à cause des regards que Fred lui lançait. Elle voulait traverser la table et s'installer sur ses genoux comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle a imploré à son cœur de se calmer quand Fred s'éclaircit la gorge. "Alors, Hermione, demain est ton premier jour de travail?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. "Ils veulent que je commence tout de suite. Apparemment, le Département du droit international est vraiment à court de main d'oeuvre à cette période de l'année." Elle nota le regard calculateur dans ses yeux alors qu'il absorbait cette information.

Hermione passait la plus grande partie de la journée à planifier sa garde-robe pour sa première semaine de travail. Elle arrangea ses ensembles et s'installa ensuite dans la chaise de Ginny pour lire un livre en paix. Le bourdonnement constant des garçons autour d'elle lui manquait presque.

"Hermione?" appela Fred de la porte, la surprenant et l'obligeant à laisser tomber son livre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour le récupérer à sa place. Quand il leva son regard vers le sien, son cœur battit la chamade. "Nous allons tous regarder un film si tu veux descendre." Son petit sourire l'obligea à hocher la tête et à le suivre hors de la pièce.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Hermione fut assaillie par un refrain répété: "Nous sommes désolés Hermione!" Les garçons avaient fait du pop-corns et ils l'ont conduite vers les canapés pour regarder son film préféré.

"Merci les gars" réussit-elle à dire avec le sourire. Elle était à peu près certaine que Ginny avait forcé les garçons à regarder le film, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était agréable d'avoir tout le monde autour. Alors qu'elle prenait un bol de pop-corns que lui tendait Charlie, elle remarqua que la seule place laissée libre était sur la causeuse avec Fred. Elle rougit en s'asseyant, se rappelant comment il l'avait nourri avec les raisins à ce même endroit la veille. Une fois de plus, le regard brumeux de Fred était suffisant pour qu'Hermione ait du mal à respirer. Elle essaya de manger son pop-corn aussi nonchalamment qu'elle le pouvait pendant que sa cuisse frottait contre la sienne. Soudainement, Bill sortit sa baguette et baissa les lumières et lança le film.

Fred tendit distraitement sa main gauche dans le bol de pop-corn en même temps qu'Hermione tendait la main droite. "Désolé" murmura-t-elle alors que leurs doigts se rencontraient. Il sortit sa main et passa nonchalamment son bras autour de sa taille.

"Aucun soucis" chuchota-t-il en se penchant très près de son oreille. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de la ravir à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments derrière la Potion d'Amour Lusty. Bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement comment ils avaient fini par l'ingérer, il était certain des effets de l'infusion. Il remercia Merlin qu'Hermione l'ait embrassé, mais il avait aussi très peur qu'elle ait embrassé Harry et ses frères. Il les regarda jalousement dans la pièce sombre. Il était également curieux de savoir si Hermione avait découvert qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. La potion avait été beaucoup plus puissante pour lui que les autres.

Mais toutes ces pensées s'évanouirent quand Hermione posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et se blottit contre son flanc. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux clignotant dans la lumière tamisée, en disant: "C'est mon moment préféré."

Fred fut confus par sa déclaration. Puis il se rappela qu'ils regardaient un film moldu. Il enroula son bras plus étroitement autour d'elle. "C'est mon moment préféré, aussi" murmura-t-il sans détourner les yeux de son visage.

* * *

 *** D'après le Larousse, un Limerick est un poème absurde, humoristique ou indécent en cinq vers, dont les rimes suivent un ordre précis. En le traduisant, je n'ai pas gardé les rimes, veuillez m'en excuser :p mais il reste bien coquillage haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour et bonne année !**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster, entre les fêtes et la grippe... lol Bref j'espère que vous avez tou-te-s passé un bon Noël et un beau Réveillon :)**

 **Je profite d'avoir un moment de libre aujourd'hui pour publier ce chapitre, je suis en plein préparatifs pour la convention Harry Potter de ce week-end. Comme l'année dernière, je vais à Paris rencontrer certains acteurs, si jamais certains de mes lecteurices s'y rendent aussi, faîtes-le moi savoir qu'on se rencontre là-bas !**

 **P.S. Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à tou-te-s en MPs, je manque de temps mais je vous remercie de tout cœur pour vos reviews comme toujours.**

 **Je vous envoie des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR et _WeasleyForMe_**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

* * *

Chapitre Six

Hermione savait qu'elle faisait un rêve. Elle savait qu'à la fin du film, la veille, elle avait réussi à s'extirper de la main chaude de Fred et à aller se coucher seule. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini par faire l'amour avec lui sur la table de la cuisine du Terrier. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'accrochait actuellement aux derniers fils de son rêve, où Fred était en train de se faufiler le long de son ventre et où il s'arrêtait pour insérer sa virilité palpitante dans ses plis luisants. La faisant hurler et crier comme il entrait et sortait de son intimité...

"Hermione, réveille-toi!" s'exclama Ginny. "Tu vas être en retard au travail!"

Elle se redressa dans son lit. "Quoi?!"

«Lève-toi, tu dois être au travail dans trente minutes» dit Ginny en arrachant le couette d'Hermione. La brune secoua la tête effaçant les dernières effluves de son rêve et réalisant ce qui se passait. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, mais la porte était fermée à clé.

"Laisse moi entrer!" cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle martelait la porte. Bill ouvrit avec un air déconcerté, le visage couvert de crème à raser. Hermione entra dans la pièce devant lui.

"Sors Bill!" se lamenta-t-elle désespérément.

«Pas question, tu m'as déjà expulsé de la salle de bain une fois ce week-end» lui dit-il, mais elle a fermement tenu bon.

"C'est parce que tu as essayé de venir dans la douche avec moi! Maintenant sors, je vais être en retard au travail, et j'ai encore besoin de me laver!"

Bill retourna à son rasage en marmonnant: "Ce n'est pas de ma faute."

"Bien!" Hermione grogna alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et allumait la douche. Bill regarda son reflet dans le miroir avec amusement. Puis son émotion se transforma en choc alors qu'elle retirait sa chemise de nuit au-dessus de sa tête, et sa mâchoire tomba quand elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. "Reste, je m'en fiche." Il regarda son joli cul nu disparaître derrière le rideau de douche. Bill finit rapidement de se raser et réussit à sortir de la salle de bain avant que son érection ne lui cause des problèmes.

Hermione se doucha rapidement, fit de ses cheveux un chignon et s'habilla de son nouveau tailleur. Ginny réussit à lui tendre un muffin en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. "Merci Ginny!" Hermione arriva au Ministère avec quatre minutes d'avance. Dommage qu'elle ait oublié son déjeuner.

Fred descendit ensuite les escaliers du Terrier avec George. "Le petit déjeuner sent bon, Gin" lui dit George alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.

Ginny rigola sarcastiquement. "Je n'en ai pas fait pour vous deux, faites-le vous-même" dit-elle en s'installant à la table avec son assiette.

"Allez, nous serons en retard au travail, tu ne peux pas le faire pour nous?" Demanda Fred en bâillant.

Ginny soupira. "Très bien, tant que tu prends le déjeuner d'Hermione au travail avec toi et que tu lui laisses à midi." Fred parut ravie. "Elle était en retard ce matin, et c'est seulement son premier jour à son nouveau travail."

"Je vais le lui amener!" Fred eut un sourire brillant.

Hermione soupira. A onze heures, elle était déjà installée dans sa bureau avec des tas de formulaires à trier. Elle pouvait dire que son travail n'allait pas être passionnant, mais il y avait un grand potentiel pour elle de travailler au ministère. Son estomac a grondé doucement. "Bon sang" marmonna-t-elle. Elle avait laissé son déjeuner au Terrier.

Vers midi, Fred comptait apporter son sandwich d'Hermione. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était assez rendu ridicule avec la potion, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer du temps avec cette sorcière en particulier. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le repoussait. Il sourit diaboliquement en se souvenant de la tarte et de leur séance de pelotage en règles.

«Je serai de retour dans un moment, George» dit-il à son jumeau avant de transplaner dans le hall du ministère de la Magie. Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le tableau qui l'informait qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au Département de Droit Magique. Il se promenait devant des employés du ministère qui se précipitaient pour sortir déjeuner. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage d'Hermione et fit une pause pour demander à quelqu'un où étaient les nouveaux employés. Il lui a pointé la direction d'une multitude de bureaux.

"Merde" marmonna-t-il alors qu'il commençait à se faufiler à travers des centaines de bureaux vides. Heureusement pour lui, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et beaucoup de gens étaient partis. "Hermione?" il a appelé. Quand personne ne répondait, il continuait à chercher.

Puis il a entendu quelqu'un se parler à soi-même. "Pourquoi, pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé?" elle a demandé. Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione, mais il ne la vit pas. "Il ne me parlera plus jamais" continuait-elle.

Fred se figea quand il la vit se pencher sur son bureau. " _Est-ce qu'elle parle de moi?_ " Se demanda-t-il. Il espérait que ça soit le cas, parce qu'il avait beaucoup pensé à elle ces derniers temps. Il l'observa alors qu'elle rangeait une pile de papiers sur son bureau et dans un classeur. Elle avait l'air adorable.

"Hermione" dit-il, la faisant sursauter sur sa chaise. "Tu as oublié ton déjeuner" lui fit-il en tendant son petit sac.

Elle rougit, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue rêvasser. «Merci Fred, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici, j'aurais pu attendre jusqu'au dîner» dit-elle alors que son estomac grognait un peu trop fort.

"Ha, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu attendes cinq heures de plus" rit-il. "Heureusement pour toi que je sois si charmant et gentil."

"Ouais... J'ai de la chance" murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était assise sur sa chaise et fouillait dans son sac.

Fred se tenait maladroitement à côté de son bureau. Il voulait Hermione, et il était temps qu'il commence à placer ses pions. "Ça te dérange si je reste pendant que tu manges?"

Elle lui sourit. "Pas du tout, mais tu as apporté quelque chose pour déjeuner?"

Il s'est assis sur son bureau. «Nan, je mange deux déjeuners, un à dix heures, le matin et un à quatorze heures, ce n'est donc pas l'heure ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre."

Hermione eut un petit rire tandis qu'elle essayait toujours d'atteindre ses bâtonnets de carottes. "Tu manges sérieusement deux déjeuners?"

Fred avait l'air scandalisé. "George aussi. D'ailleurs, pendant un moment, nous avons pensé que tout le monde le faisait, je veux dire, comment peut-on tenir huit heures avec un seul repas?"

Hermione roula les yeux. "La plupart des gens sont capables de le faire, Fred."

Il se pencha vers elle et se lécha les lèvres. "Je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que la plupart des gens" dit-il en mordant le bâton de carotte dans sa main.

"Ouais, et beaucoup plus affamé" dit-elle alors qu'elle le repoussait loin de sa nourriture.

Après quelques minutes de plaisanteries, Fred sauta de son bureau. "Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que George ne s'énerve."

"Merci encore Fred."

Il lui sourit. "A présent que je sais comment trouver ton espace de travail, je pourrais peut-être repasser te voir?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Oh, d'accord" réussit-elle à dire avant que son cerveau ne cesse de fonctionner. Son sourire l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue avant de reprendre le chemin par lequel il était venu. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise avec un petit cri de joie, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Hermione revint au Terrier après le travail pour constater que Fred et George ne venaient pas dîner.

"Quelqu'un a déclenché quelques Feuxfous Fuseboum dans le magasin cet après-midi" annonça Ron. "Ils essaient toujours de nettoyer."

"Est-ce qu'ils ont besoin d'aide? Peut-être que je devrais aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'un coup de main" dit Hermione.

"Non, ils ont dit que nous devrions tous profiter du dîner, et qu'ils seraient de retour demain soir" dit Ginny en posant un plateau de nourriture sur la table.

Toute l'après-midi, Hermione avait eu hâte de revoir Fred. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sa déception alors qu'elle s'installait pour dîner avec les autres Weasley.

Le mardi se révélait plus intéressant que le lundi, Hermione étant autorisée à relire une publication légale pour son patron. Elle a passé la matinée à son bureau pour apporter des corrections et des suggestions. Elle n'entendit même pas le chariot de livraison du courrier descendre dans son couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit quelqu'un lui remettre un bouquet de roses changeant de couleur, accompagnant son courrier habituel, avant de continuer vers d'autres bureaux. Elle rangea ses enveloppes et examina les fleurs qui passaient de l'orange au violet. Il y avait une petite note avec.

"Elles ne sont pas aussi belles que toi, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier quelque chose de joli sur ton bureau!" Fred

Hermione regarda la note avec incrédulité. Elle conjura un vase rempli d'eau et y mit les fleurs. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouva distraite tout au long de l'après-midi alors qu'elle pensait à Fred et admirait les fleurs rouges, bleues et roses. Peut-être l'aimait-il vraiment, et il n'était pas seulement question de la potion d'amour Lusty. A la fin de la journée, Hermione a littéralement sauté dans le couloir pour remettre son travail à son patron avant de retourner au Terrier par cheminette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tou-te-s !**

 **Une revenante n'est-ce pas... J''espère que vous pardonnerez ma grande absence. Je raconterai un peu ma vie dans mon profil bientôt promis, que vous compreniez un peu :) en gros j'ai eu un autre bébé ! Un petit miracle, pas du tout prévu au programme alors que mon premier enfant vient d'avoir 3 ans !**

 **Voilà pour ce qui est des fics, j'ai fini de traduire cette histoire et je vous la poste donc :) pour ce qui est de mes fics à moi, hé bien je vous en dirai plus sur mon profil...**

 **Je vous embrasse tou-te-s mes Coquillettes et Coquillages.**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR et _Weasleyforme_**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre sept

"Dépêche-toi, George!" Appela Fred alors qu'il tapait impatiemment son pied sur le sol. Ils étaient en train de fermer leur boutique ce mardi, et Fred voulait désespérément aller au Terrier.

"Fred, tu n'as même pas fini de ranger ces étagères" dit George à son jumeau, perplexe.

«Je le ferai demain matin, allons-y» répondit Fred en tapant dans ses mains, essayant d'obliger George à se dépêcher.

«Pourquoi es-tu si pressé? Ginny ne va même pas faire un dîner spécial...» George s'arrêta, puis un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage. "C'est à cause d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas?"

Fred regarda son jumeau. "Ne sois pas ridicule, j'ai vraiment faim."

George secoua la tête. "Non, je ne te crois pas, tu viens d'avoir ton deuxième repas il y a deux heures!"

"Ok, alors peut-être que je l'aime bien" dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Il n'y a rien de mal à ça."

"Ha!" George croisa les bras avec suffisance. "Alors pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de sortir?"

"Si, pour une raison quelconque, elle dit effectivement oui, où l'emmènerais-je?" demanda Fred.

George haussa les épaules. "Utilise ton imagination."

Fred regarda George, comme s'il reconnaissait sa clairvoyance. "Ouais tu as raison, je vais demander à Hermione Granger un rendez-vous la prochaine fois que je la verrai!" dit-il joyeusement avant que George transplane. Fred arriva quelques instants plus tard pour constater que George avait positionné Hermione à leur point d'Apparition habituel. Il atterrit donc sur elle sans ménagement tandis que George leurs souriait avec satisfaction.

"Fred!" Hermione sursauta, surprise de sa position sur le sol, sous sa poitrine ferme. "Peux-tu te lever?" Demanda-t-elle en se tortillant contre lui.

Il regarda ses yeux étonnés et se lécha les lèvres avant de la laisser s'échapper "Hermione, je peux t'emmener dîner demain soir?"

Hermione haleta et pas seulement parce que Fred était sur elle. "Ouais... Ce serait amusant" réussit-elle à dire avec un sourire. "Maintenant, tu veux bien te relever, je ne peux plus respirer."

"Oh, ouais" fit-il en s'éloignant d'elle, rougissant légèrement. Il se rappela soudain toutes les rencontres précédentes qu'ils avaient eues, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il envoya à George un regard méchant, qui se transforma lentement en un «merci» silencieux.

"Tu sors avec mon frère ce soir?" Demanda Ginny quand Hermione revint au Terrier mercredi, après le travail.

"Oui."

"Lequel?" Demanda Ginny, toujours perplexe.

Hermione soupira. "Fred m'emmène dîner, et je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse pour un rendez-vous!"

"Oh" dit Ginny, alors qu'elle réalisait enfin. "Tu l'aimes vraiment, c'est pour ça que tu l'as embrassé quand les garçons étaient sous l'effet de la Potion Lusty Love!"

Hermione hocha la tête et devint rose vif. Toute la journée au travail, elle avait réfléchi à la tenue qu'elle allait porter et à comment elle allait se coiffer, mais maintenant qu'elle se préparait, ses nerfs lâchaient. "Et s'il pense que je l'ennuie ou s'il trouve quelqu'un de plus jolie?"

Juste à ce moment, Charlie s'arrêta en passant devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Ginny. «Calme-toi, Hermione, si tu veux, je pourrais trouver ma guitare et jouer une chanson pour t'aider à te détendre» dit-il avec un sourire effronté. Hermione sortit sa baguette et l'utilisa pour faire claquer la porte. "Très bien, fais-le à ta façon!" cria-t-il.

Hermione se retourna vers Ginny. "Je l'aime vraiment bien" marmonna-t-elle en essayant d'apprivoiser ses cheveux.

"Alors passe juste un bon moment!" Lui conseilla Ginny avec un sourire éclatant.

Une heure plus tard, Fred et Hermione marchaient dans Pré-au-Lard en direction d'un nouveau restaurant. Il expliquait comment le feu d'artifice avait été déclenché dans leur magasin plus tôt dans la semaine, et Hermione remarqua à peine quand il enroula sa main autour de la sienne.

"Alors George a demandé à l'horrible femme de bien vouloir quitter le magasin, mais elle était tellement fâchée qu'en sortant, elle a dit à son fils d'allumer un des feux!" racontait Fred avec animation.

"C'est pas vrai!" haleta Hermione.

"Si! Il a allumé un pack entier de feux d'artifices! La femme s'est retournée et a souri quand elle est sortie par la porte!"

"C'est terrible, je l'aurais chassée du magasin!" Hermione lui a dit. Elle le sentit serrer légèrement son emprise sur sa main. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle se tourna pour le regarder. Il avait un regard étrange dans les yeux et elle pencha la tête.

"Ai-je mentionné que tu es belle?" demanda-t-il. C'était à peu près la cinquième fois qu'il le disait, et Hermione avait rougi à chaque fois.

"Je pense que oui" marmonna-t-elle en regardant le sol. Il inclina doucement son visage vers le sien et sourit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais l'ambiance fut brisée quand des fêtards bruyants passèrent devant eux.

Il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge. "Eh bien, voici le restaurant." Ils sont entrés et ont été conduits à une table. Hermione regarda les décorations luxueuses, le cristal et la porcelaine avec lesquels tout le monde mangeait. Elle se sentait même légèrement déplacée.

"Fred, c'est très cher" chuchota Hermione après s'être assise et qu'elle eut l'occasion d'examiner le menu.

"Ne t'en fais pas" dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur les pages. Leur serveur est revenu et Hermione a commandé une petite entrée. Elle remarqua que Fred avait commandé cinq plats et remercia silencieusement les dieux que son corps était si mince par rapport à la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingérait.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?" demanda-t-il en souriant. "J'ai mangé mon deuxième repas il y a près de quatre heures, je suis affamé." Elle a simplement secoué la tête. "N'y at-il pas une analogie avec les gars qui mangent beaucoup et qui sont vraiment intelligents?" Il a demandé avec un sourire. "Ou plus ils mangent, plus leur sex-appeal est grand?" Il remua les sourcils alors qu'Hermione essayait de retenir son rire.

"Plus ils mangent, plus ils sont gros?" insinua-t-elle.

Fred agrippa son ventre et secoua la tête. "Non, je ne pense pas."

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable lorsque leur dîner arriva. Fred appréciait chacun de ses plats, mais pas autant qu'il aimait être près d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas été capable de se la sortir de la tête depuis l'incident de la Potion. Il avait ses propres théories sur qui le leurs avait donné, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi. Il souriait à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait le week-end précédent, quand il avait pu exprimer ses désirs concernant la magnifique sorcière qui était assise en face de lui. Il savait qu'il était idiot, à essayer de la séduire, mais la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé, lui avait donné un brillant espoir, auquel il s'accrochait.

"Comment sont tes plats Fred?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, comme elle regardait les piles de nourriture sur son côté de la table.

"Le poulet est bon, le porc est excellent, mais il faut absolument que tu essaies les pâtes" lui dit-il en mettant sur sa fourchette et en essayant de la lui tendre. Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche, lui demandant silencieusement de le lui donner. Fred haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il tendit la main à travers la table, ignorant les regards curieux des autres convives autour, et laissa Hermione prendre la bouchée. Au moment où ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de la fourchette, Fred sentit une secousse dans son aine qu'il ne pu ignorer. Elle écarta la bouche de la fourchette, mais Fred ne bougea pas le bras. Il était obsédé par sa bouche tandis qu'elle mâchait. Il regarda sa langue glisser entre ses lèvres pour enlever une petite miette. Il serra les dents alors qu'il sentait son pantalon devenir légèrement serré.

"Mmm" gémit-elle. Ce fut sa perte. Son bras tomba sur la table, renversant la bougie qui tomba sur la nappe. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait allumé un petit feu, parce qu'Hermione léchait toujours ses lèvres. "Fred!" hurla-t-elle une seconde plus tard, quand elle remarqua que la table s'était enflammée avec la bougie.

Fred était d'abord ravi qu'elle crie son nom, mais ensuite il comprit pourquoi. "Oh merde!" s'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans le restaurant. Il essaya de verser son eau sur les flammes alors que les serveurs accouraient. Le feu était occupé à se répandre sur le côté de la nappe alors qu'Hermione chercher sa baguette dans son sac. Elle a réussi à éteindre le feu, mais pas avant d'avoir une table complètement carbonisée sur un sol roussi.

Elle et Fred partagèrent un regard d'amusement mêlé d'horreur alors qu'ils étaient escortés hors du restaurant et priés à ne jamais revenir.

Fred était mortifié. "Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je venais juste de bouger ma main et ensuite..."

Les éclats de rire d'Hermione le coupèrent dans sa phrase. "C'était hilarant!" Elle ricana à travers ses rires. "Oh, c'était inestimable!"

Fred a commencé à rire aussi. Beaucoup de sorcières et sorciers dans la rue leur ont lancé des regards étranges pendant qu'ils riaient jusqu'à ce que leurs côtes leurs fassent mal. "Que puis-je dire? Je sais comment traiter une femme" réussit à dire Fred.

Cela provoqua une nouvelle escalade de gloussements chez Hermione. "Je n'ai jamais été expulsé d'un restaurant, et surtout pas à un premier rendez-vous! Je peux t'assurer que je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée!" dit-elle. Quand elle aperçut le regard dans les yeux de Fred, elle ajouta: "Je veux dire, dans le bon sens!"

"Tu ne sais pas qu'il est de coutume dans de nombreuses cultures, de faire brûler une table lors d'un premier rendez-vous?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est dans un livre, je m'attendais à ce que tu l'aies lu!"

"Oh vraiment, quel livre gros malin?"

"Umm, _Les anciennes techniques romantiques_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ferai en sorte de t'en procurer une copie" dit-il avec un sourire. Puis son estomac gronda. "Nous n'avons pas fini de finir de dîner!" pleurnicha-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit une seconde. "Je sais où aller" dit-elle en prenant sa main, puis elle les fit transplaner.


	8. chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tou-te-s ! Voici la suite des aventures de Fred et Hermione... Merci à celleux qui suivent toujours cette fanfiction et qui me laissent encore des reviews.** **Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture !** **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR et Weasleyforme** **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

* * *

Chapitre huit

Fred réalisa un instant plus tard qu'ils avaient transplané à Londres. Il était difficile pour lui d'être trop gêné par leur rendez-vous catastrophe, car cela avait évidemment entraîné la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Hermione ne le lâcha pas quand elle l'entraîna à travers le Chaudron Baveur et dans les rues moldues.

"Où allons-nous?" demanda-t-il prudemment, heureux qu'ils soient tous les deux convenablement habillés pour n'importe quelle occasion.

"Ici!" Dit-elle en l'attirant dans un petit restaurant bondé qui sentait la graisse. "Fish and chips?" Questionna-t-elle.

Il a souri. "Parfait."

Ils se sont assis avec les moldus, qui eux aussi, avaient envie de malbouffe un mercredi soir. Fred dévorait sa nourriture pendant qu'Hermione choisissait la sienne. "Vas-tu finir ça?" Il a finalement demandé, en prenant une de ses frites.

Elle roula des yeux. "Je t'en pris, sers-toi."

"Merci!" Répondit Fred, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son sarcasme. Il a également terminé son repas. "C'était génial" lui dit-il alors qu'il se penchait en arrière et frottait son ventre.

Hermione craqua. "Tes habitudes alimentaires n'en finissent pas de m'étonner!"

Il a fait un clin d'œil. "Tu pourrais être surprise des autres choses que je peux accomplir pour t'étonner!"

Ils restèrent longtemps à leur table avant de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait tard. Il était presque onze heures quand ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et qu'ils quittèrent le Londres moldu.

«Merci Fred, j'ai passé un très bon moment, avec le feu et tout...» murmura-t-elle quand ils furent dans la cour couverte de rosée du Terrier.

Fred sourit. "Juste une démonstration pour te montrer comment je peux être chaud* pour toi" plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione pouvait sentir son visage se réchauffer. "Bon à savoir" marmonna-t-elle.

"Veux-tu une autre démonstration?" murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Hermione déglutit rapidement. "Bien sûr" réussit-elle à dire, avant de sentir ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Elle était stupéfaite du fait que cela soit mieux encore que leurs baisers sous dose de potion Lusty Love. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans son dos. Fred essaya d'être doux avec ses baisers, mais ils devinrent aussi chauds que le feu qu'il avait engendré au restaurant plus tôt. Il pouvait sentir chaque courbe d'Hermione alors qu'elle se pressait contre sa poitrine et son abdomen, et passait ses petits doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle soupira dans sa bouche et passa ses mains dans son dos à son tour. Si ses pantalons avaient été serrés plus tôt, cela devenait problématique encore. Il savait qu'il devait s'échapper, rapidement.

Il s'éloigna et se blottit contre son oreille. «Nous avons tous les deux du boulot demain matin» murmura-t-il alors que ses cheveux chatouillaient son visage. "Bonne nuit, Hermione."

Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner et de s'engouffrer dans le Terrier, ses hanches l'incitant pratiquement à la suivre.

Au travail le lendemain, le cerveau d'Hermione tourbillonnait de souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Elle se souvint de son attitude effrontée quand elle goûta les pâtes de Fred. Elle était toujours étonnée qu'ils aient réellement allumé un feu, mais dans l'ensemble, le rendez-vous s'était bien terminé. Fred avait transplané au Terrier avec elle avant de retourner à son appartement. Elle aurait voulu honnêtement qu'il passe la nuit avec elle, un fait qui la faisait encore rougir.

«Je dois le sortir de ma tête» grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait son sandwich de son sac et se préparait à déjeuner dans son bureau.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de manger, quelqu'un posa un livre devant elle. "Je l'ai trouvé!" La voix de Fred surgit.

Hermione se retourna sur sa chaise alors qu'elle tenait son sandwich. "Que fais-tu ici?"

Il sourit à son expression égarée. "Je suis venu pour t'aider à finir ton déjeuner" dit-il en prenant une bouchée de sa pomme et en la reposant sur son bureau. "Et j'avais besoin de t'apporter ceci." Hermione remarqua qu'il pointait le livre. Elle l'a ramassé.

"Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une copie de _Les anciennes techniques romantiques de l'homme ordinaire_?" demanda-t-elle. Puis elle se souvint de son commentaire de la veille. Elle leva son regard pour le voir cligner des yeux alors qu'elle réalisait pourquoi il avait apporté le livre.

"Je pense que le chapitre huit parle de l'art d'allumer des tables en feu" lui dit-il, prenant une seconde bouchée de sa pomme. Elle roula des yeux et essaya de ne pas trop sourire. Il la rendait folle. "Tu devrais vérifier plus tard."

"Je vais faire ça" promit-elle en retirant sa pomme de ses doigts et en prenant une bouchée.

"On se voit au dîner" dit-il en se penchant et effleurant à peine ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ses lèvres ont picoté toute la journée à ce petit contact. Ses yeux se tournèrent à plusieurs reprises vers le livre sur le bord de son bureau, mais elle était trop occupée pour se tourner vers le chapitre huit.

Le dîner était une affaire intéressante, alors que Ginny et George spéculaient sur à quel point Hermione et Fred s'aimaient. Ron et Harry étaient aveugles, et les autres garçons parlaient entre eux.

Hermione alla se coucher tôt pour échapper aux questions de Ginny et aux regards de George. "Nuit, Fred," réussit-elle à dire avant de monter à l'étage.

«Je présume qu'elle n'a probablement pas encore lu ta note» dit George à sa jumeaux après le départ d'Hermione.

"Je suppose que non" répondit Fred avec un froncement de sourcils.

Hermione observait anxieusement l'horloge toute la journée de vendredi. Elle était plus que prête pour sa première semaine de travail à la fin. Elle était également prête à emmener Fred dans la pièce la plus proche et à faire l'amour avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'heure. Vers la fin de la journée, elle a pris son exemplaire de _Les anciennes techniques romantiques de l'homme ordinaire_ au milieu de son bureau.

"Hmm ... chapitre huit" marmonna-t-elle en tournant les pages. Au milieu du chapitre, elle a rencontré une page que Fred avait ajoutée. Elle lut ces mots:

" Peut-être que la meilleure façon de montrer à une femme que vous pensez qu'elle est parfaite, est de faire brûler une table au premier rendez-vous. Il est crucial de le lui faire savoir dès le début. Si cette femme s'avère être Hermione Granger, cela devient encore plus impératif, car elle est exceptionnellement belle et recherchée. Après que vous ayez crée le feu, c'est à la femme de décider du statut de la relation. Qu'en penses-tu, Hermione... Puis-je t'emmener à un nouveau rendez-vous? Ou peut-être préfères-tu qu'on reste à l'intérieur...?

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira. "Doux Merlin!" couina-t-elle. "Il m'aime vraiment, il pense que je suis belle et parfaite!" Elle chantonnait en sautillant autour de sa chaise. Elle s'est arrêtée et a vérifié l'horloge. "Merde" marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle devrait attendre trente minutes de plus avant de pouvoir partir.

Il était tard ce vendredi après-midi, et Fred était une boule de nerfs. Il regardait par la fenêtre la pluie tomber. "Pourquoi ai-je écrit cette note?!" demanda-t-il à George pour la énième fois tandis qu'ils s'occupaient des clients.

«Calme-toi, Fred» répéta George à plusieurs reprises. "Elle n'a peut-être même pas encore lu, détends-toi."

Fred resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de dire, "Mais si elle pense que c'est une blague?"

"Assez!" cria George. "Tu me rends fou, vas te balader pendant que je ferme la boutique, d'accord?"

"Ouais, c'est probablement une bonne idée" murmura Fred alors qu'il partait à la recherche d'un parapluie.

Hermione fit irruption à travers la porte du Sorcier Sorcier des Weasley alors que le dernier client partait. Elle était trempée mais ne se souciait pas du fait qu'elle traînait de l'eau sur le sol du magasin. Elle était ridiculement heureuse que Fred lui ait écrit cette note, et elle avait décidé de venir le trouver et le lui faire savoir. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le roux près du registre.

«Oui, tu peux m'emmener à une sortie. A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici, parce que ça a l'air tout aussi génial» murmura-t-elle alors que George se tournait vers sa voix. Elle se pencha vers lui pour un baiser, le tirant vers le bas pour la rencontrer, mais elle fut de nouveau choquée par l'expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Juste avant que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes, elle a sauté en arrière. "George, je pensais que tu étais Fred!"

"De tout évidence!" George a dit avec un petit rire.

Fred réussit à trouver un parapluie dans la réserve et revint dans la pièce de devant juste à temps pour voir Hermione enrouler ses bras autour du cou de George, prête à l'embrasser. Il laissa tomber le parapluie et sortit par la porte arrière sous la pluie.


End file.
